David Hodges
David Hodges is the main protagonist of the 1991 natural horror/monster film Alligator 2: The Mutation. He is a detective who normally prefers to work alone, being popularly known by the local Mexican population as "Solo Lobo". Background Little is known of Hodges' backstory, other than that he grew up to be a detective and married a woman named Chris(possibly short for Christine), who he father a son named JJ with. Due to his fairness towards them, Hodges became very popular amoung the local Mexican population, who always are glad to see him and welcome his help when its needed. Alligator 2: The Mutation David Hodges made his debut in the film, waking up on his birthday and finding a pre-recorded video tape by his wife and son, as well as his cake, which read "Solo Lobo"(his nickname amoung the Mexican population, with whom he is very popular). Enjoying the tape, Hodges went into work, purposely parking in a no-parking space and jokingly admiring the cop who pointed it out(his doing such things are a minor, running joke in the movie). Inside, he saw a young friend of his named Jane and her mother in need of help, which he provided, learning of Jane's father and uncle's disappearances the previous night. Promising to help, he learned from the coroner that a severed leg found by a boathouse was bitten off by a big animal. After further revealation of disappearances by water sources, Hodges decided to check out the lake where Jane's family disappeared, resolving a matter with another Mexican named Hanna, who, just like others, was having trouble from local tycoon Vincent Brown, who had been trying to drive the Mexican's from their homes by the lake by legal means. Later, Chris seemed angry when he was late for their date, which proved not to be too bad when he showed her the photos the coroner had provided. Learning that it was an alligator bite, Hodges told Chris to try and break down the chemical compound sent to her as he left to meet with Chief Clarence Speed, his boss(he usually let Hodges do what he wanted in the line of duty, with or without his official support), who at first did not believe it could be an alligator, but relented somewhat and allowed Hodges to go see the mayor at Vincent Brown's country club(Brown has been setting up an empire with the mayor's help). The mayor, however, doesn't do as Hodges would like and close the lake area party Brown had planned, instead ordering him under house arrest at Brown pressure. Under guard of Rich Harmon, a rookie cop, Hodges conned his way free and left him handcuffed in a bathroom stall, before fleeing to the lake for more investigating. While hes searching with his flashlight, another Mexican friend of his named Ruben and his friends arrived. With the disappearance of Jane's family, they, just like many, were inclined to believe Vincent Brown murdered them, though Hodges unsuccessfully told them it was a big alligator. Still annoyed about the weekend party by Brown, Hodges quickly headed for the scene of an attack by the alligator, which was much larger than he thought and had killed a homeless man's friend. Calling Chief Speed about what he'd learned, the latter agreed to provide necessary weapons to kill the alligator and assigned Harmon to be his partner. Annoyed, Hodges waited at his apartment for him, interupting his make-out session with his new girlfriend, mayor Anderson's daughter Sherri, and forcing him to take a cold shower as he had been drinking. They set out, picking up Chris along the way, who informed Hodges that the giant alligator was a mutant thanks to the chemical she broke down had done. While they were in the sewers, everything they tried failed, even two stick of dynamite didn't even slow it down. Shai "Hawk" Hawkins, a professional alligator hunter summoned by Brown, and his team had previously arrived, and Hodges tried to hurry them out, learning that Brown had dumped his Future Chemicals(the compound Chris broke as it happened) in the sewer. The alligator attacked them, with Hodges managing to save Hawk, who joined him and Harmon. In the sewer, with Hawk's experience and instinct, the trio manage to map where the alligator will approach the lake from now that his nest was invaded, and decided to use Hawk's dynamite and a detonation device from Hodges to make a bomb. The bomb, however, was swallowed by the alligator, which broke the device before it could go off. Chris and Sherri arrived quickly afterwards, and Hodges was given a hypodermic spear filled with poison. Sending Chris and Sherri to try and clear anyone from the lake area, they climb back down into the sewer and followed the alligator, failing to prevent it from reaching the lake, where began a rampage, killing Brown's right-hand man. Finding that Ruben and his friends had cornered Brown, Hodges attempted to arrested him, dflecting his gun hand and causing him to fall in the water, where the alligator devoured him. Heading out after it in a boat, the alligator rammed them, knocking them into the water. Helpless to save him, Hodges was forced to watch as the alligator devoured Hawk. The site, however, inspired him to swim down and get the spear, which he stabbed into the alligator's belly. Before he could be killed, a helicopter picked him up and he and Harmon lamented the shame of Hawk's death. Noting the dead companion's earlier comment about the alligator eventual return to its nest, the two track it down to its lair, armed with rocket launchers. Though Harmon missed, Hodges blasted the top of the mutant alligator's head off, detonating the dynamite, which blew the rest of him to pieces. Returning to the surface, a crowd greeted Hodges by chanting his nickname. Embracing his wife, Hodges acknowledged Harmon as his partner, before leaving with Chris to celebrate his birthday late. Skills Detective Hodges is very skilled at his job, but has a reputation for liking to work alone. He handles all situations very well and is a resourceful and capable strategist. Personality Hodges is a very serious man about his work, but is not without a sense of humor and is a very kind man. He loves his wife, Chris, and his son JJ very much, but once had a habit of being a workaholic. He was good friends with Chief Clarence Speed, who had a mutual respect for him, but would do things without his support at times. He also respected the mayor Anderson, but was disappointed about his decision to stand by his and Vincent Brown's plans. However, after the mayor turned on Brown and was murdered, Hodges came to treat Brown with great animosity on their next meeting. Hodges, as well as his partner for the alligator hunt, Rich Harmon, both had a respect for the experience and knowledge of Shai Hawkins, and always used his advice, being saddened when he died. Though he didn't like the idea of working with a rookie like Harmon at first, Hodges warmed up to him eventually, at the end of the hunt openly ackowledging him as his partner. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alive